Thirteen Days, TwentyTwo Hours, and Six Minutes
by Renkhal
Summary: ShizNat... One-shot... All smut. Must I say more? ;


**So, this was a challenge by my girlfriend, silverice90. It's all smut, so if you don't like it, leave now. I promise you there isn't anything more to this than se- lovemaking.**

**Enjoy the fic.**

* * *

**Thirteen Days, Twenty-Two Hours, and Six Minutes**

Natsuki walked into the apartment with a short yawn and hung up her jacket before walking to and sprawling out on the couch with her Xbox controller. She didn't notice her eyes close and not open up again; having fallen asleep and immediately began dreaming as though nothing had changed.

Then Shizuru walked in and hung her coat up. Natsuki paused her game and smiled at her girlfriend. The brunette grinned at her, a mischievous glint in her eyes, causing Natsuki to gulp. Shizuru walked over to the couch with a bit more sway in her hips, and fingers slowly going down the buttons on her blouse. The blunette gulped as her eyes automatically followed those hands.

The shirt fell to the ground just before the brunette reached the couch allowing Natsuki just enough time to register that she was wearing her favorite lavender lace Victoria's Secret before Shizuru straddled her waist, the skirt riding up to show off a matching pair of panties. However, the blunette had no time to fully appreciate this discovery before her lips were captured and wrists restrained behind her head.

Shizuru slid from Natsuki's lap to finish her strip tease by turning her back to her girlfriend and slowly removing her skirt. Natsuki pulled at her wrists and looked up to see that not only was she cuffed, but the cuffs were connected to a ring under the window. Shizuru had this set up before, with lots of thought to its placement.

Her eyes went back to the brunette, who had turned back around after unhooking her bra and holding it on with one arm wrapped around her chest. Natsuki gulped as her body continued to heat up.

"Shizuru…" she whimpered as the woman sauntered back and straddled her again.

"Yes, my Na-tsu-ki?" she was answered with a seductive, hot whisper in her ear, causing her to shiver involuntarily.

"Shizuru… stop teasing…" Natsuki looked up at Shizuru, face flushed and with a little pout. Shizuru's expression turned soft for a moment before she captured Natsuki's lips tenderly. Duly distracted, it barely registered that she was uncuffed until Shizuru began removing her shirt. A light blush appeared on her cheeks, but it didn't last long as Shizuru began kissing along her neck and running her hands over Natsuki's exposed flesh. Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru, touching her sides and back as she released guttural moans from the new tactic – Shizuru was sucking on her collarbone.

All of a sudden, Natsuki realized her bra became loose, and then was gone before her hands were restrained again. The cool breeze from the small air conditioner on low caused her nipples to cool and harden slightly as an addition to all the sensual touches Shizuru was giving her. The blunette bit her lip to keep from moaning too loud as Shizuru's tongue darted out and flicked her right nipple in a continuous motion. When a breathy moan escaped, Shizuru took the peak of the mound into her mouth and started sucking and circling her tongue around the nipple. Natsuki, being attacked by pleasure, began moan more uncontrollably and occasionally shifted beneath her lover's hips.

Feeling that breast had been pleased enough. Shizuru switched to the other, showing it the same attention. The left breast was more sensitive, though, causing Natsuki to squirm a little more under the attention. While playing with that breast, Shizuru's hands were down lower working on the jeans.

"Natsuki…" she heard suddenly, Shizuru looking down at her. "Ikezu… playing without me…"

Natsuki closed her eyes, and then slowly opened them to see a fully dressed Shizuru standing over her and one of her own hands slipping under the waist of her jeans. Her face became very warm as a blush completely claimed her face. This was only escalated by Shizuru's giggling.

"Shizuru!"

"Ara, but Natsuki is so cute!" she exclaimed. "Hmm, but all those noises and seeing Natsuki trying to touch herself has me a little excited…" Shizuru pushed Natsuki against the back of the couch and straddled her, kissing her deeply. Natsuki wasted no time in intensifying the kiss and sliding her hands up and down Shizuru's thighs, teasing them at the edge of her skirt.

Then all of a sudden it was over as Shizuru pulled away and stood with a suggestive wink, sauntering into the bedroom. The door shut, and Natsuki quickly shut off her game – she could easily replay this level, afterall – before getting up and hurrying to the door. She turned the handle to open, only to find it locked and pouted.

"Shizuru…" Sighing, she turned to go into the bathroom. It had two entrances, one from the hall and one from the bedroom. In hope, she tried that door and found it also locked so she started the shower. If she couldn't play with Shizuru, she might as well wash up from work and get calmed down.

Stripping down, she stepped in under the cascading water and waited there, the hot water relaxing her muscles. Then she heard what she was waiting for – the click of the door. Fighting the urge to grin in triumph, she reached for the soap only to be intercepted by her girlfriend's hand, followed by her entering the shower. Natsuki openly ogled her nude body, never failing to appreciate every inch of it.

"Ikezu…" Shizuru said, stepping up against Natsuki. "My Natsuki tried to shower without me."

"Demo…" Natsuki countered, "My Shizuru locked me out so I couldn't play with her."

"Ara, did my Natsuki want to play with me?"

"Yes, very much," Natsuki said, wrapping her arms around Shizuru and pushing their bodies together and switching their positions so Shizuru was under the water. As soon as they were both sufficiently wet, she pulled her out and kissed her gently, her hands sliding up and down Shizuru's body.

Before Shizuru could comprehend it, she was turned and pushed up against the shower wall, one of Natsuki's hands between her legs and cupping her sex. Her breathing hitched in expectation as Shizuru began kissing along her jaw and neck. Every once in a while her hand would shift to keep Shizuru guessing, but it wasn't until she bit gently on her shoulder and earned a gasp that she slid a finger in to touch her clit, the gasp therefore followed by moans.

Natsuki rubbed the area slowly, kissing Shizuru heatedly as she slowly picked up speed. After a few seconds, she pulled away from the kiss and thrust two fingers into Shizuru without warning. The noise that escaped the brunette, a mix between an outcry and a moan, was worth the sudden intrusion. However, Natsuki didn't move her fingers until Shizuru was used to it, and then began thrusting slow but hard, rubbing against the tightening walls. Shizuru pushed into her hand, and Natsuki pressed her palm her clit, causing Shizuru to lean her body against Natsuki, unable to hold herself up completely. Natsuki tightened her other arm around the brunette and sped up the thrusts of her fingers.

"Ah!" Shizuru cried out. "N-Natsuki… I'm…"

"Shh…" Natsuki whispered in her ear. "Let it all out, loud and hard, Shizuru."

Another thrust, harder and deeper than the others, followed immediately by Shizuru's release with a powerful orgasm. Natsuki pulled out her finger and sucked them clean.

"I guess it has been a while," she said absently.

"Thirteen days, twenty-two hours, and six minutes," Shizuru managed to mumble into Natsuki's neck, causing the blunette to chuckle; it didn't surprise her that Shizuru had been keeping track. She turned the water off and opened the curtain, grabbing two towels hanging by the shower and wrapping Shizuru up with one and throwing the other around her shoulders before stepping out and assisting her girlfriend.

They made it to bed and laid down without bothering to dry, the sheets would be changed anyway.

It didn't take long for Shizuru to recover, rolling over and kissing Natsuki gently, one hand tracing over all of Natsuki that she could reach. Then she started kissing downward, pausing to give both of the luscious mounds on her chest and nubs on their peaks proper attention.

She continued down, kissing and nipping at her abdomen and enjoying the hisses and gasps of the blunette she was pleasing. The sounds became more rushed and expectant once Shizuru reached the waistline, so she chose instead to kiss along the inner thighs instead of going straight to her prize. Natsuki's noises came out a little more frustrated this time, much to Shizuru's amusement.

Finally, Shizuru licked along the slit, taking pride in the hiss that was emitted from above. Her tongue slipped between the lips to find the center of pleasure, circling the clit and flicking it experimentally. She was rewarded with moans and Natsuki's legs spreading open wider. This allowed easier access to the real prize, Shizuru's true objective. Her tongue slid lower and delved into the very core of Natsuki's heat, her tongue touching her walls and lapping up the flow of juices.

"Shizuru… I- I need-" Natsuki was cut off by a moan as Shizuru removed her tongue and slid in two fingers, knowing exactly what her girlfriend was asking for. She moved up as she thrust her fingers in and kissed the woman as each thrust pushed her closer and closer to her climax.

"Natsuki…" she whispered in her ear hotly, "cum for me, my Na-tsu-ki."

The last syllable was uttered, followed by another hard, fast thrust, and Natsuki cried out her orgasm, Shizuru riding it out by thrusting with every wave and causing her to cum a second time.

Shizuru barely removed her fingers when she was hungrily attacked and pushed against the bed as Natsuki kissed her roughly. Only every once in a while would Natsuki would be pushed into an animalistic lust that caused her to hunger for Shizuru. The brunette enjoyed those as much as any other time, but was thankful they were not frequent and were usually only after they went without love-making for long periods of time. When Natsuki became like this, she would pull out their strap on, one of their least used toys. Natsuki didn't like it used on her but Shizuru didn't mind since it was Natsuki.

A drawer was opened and Shizuru wasn't surprised to see their cuffs, which was one of their more frequently used toys. Natsuki slipped them through the bars of the headboard and then kissed Shizuru as she cuffed her.

There was some rustling in the drawer, and then the strap on emerged. Natsuki slipped it on and began kissing along Shizuru's jaw. As her trail of kisses moved down to the neck she bit down hard enough for Shizuru to cry out but not hard enough to leave very noticeable bite marks later. This was followed by roughly sucking on the spot. Shizuru was overwhelmed, moaning.

Natsuki's nails trailed over Shizuru's sides, causing her to shiver and whimper and she moaned. The blunette went back to kissing the woman, and positioned the strap on so the tip was at her entrance as though wanting permission. Even in this state of lust, Natsuki didn't want to really hurt Shizuru by doing something she didn't want.

Shizuru, sensing her girlfriend's hesitance, wrapped her legs around her waist and pushed her in a little more, gasping a little. Getting the okay, Natsuki shoved the strap on in and began thrusting hard and fast without stopping. Shizuru moaned and writhed with every thrust, riding out orgasm after orgasm until the blunette was tired and had also been pushed to an orgasm from the continuous pressure to her clit. She pulled out and removed the strap on and uncuffed Shizuru, her green eyes searching to make sure her girlfriend was okay. The toys put away, she wrapped her arms around the shaking body of Shizuru as she settled down from her body's heightened sensitivity from so much pleasure.

"Shizuru…?" she questioned softly.

"Okini ni, my Natsuki," Shizuru murmured, burying her face in her neck.

* * *

**Please review. Tell me, did I pass the challenge? ;) Lol**


End file.
